Tangle Your Tail With Mine
by DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp
Summary: Rin has to go on a week long training trip with Hecate, the Hell Fire Witch's daughter, to control his flames. Can he last a week with such a fiery woman?


"Hey, Hecate…" the young half-demon called out, looking at the black haired teen. Said teen turned her head, looking down at him from her perch above, her tongue froze as it stretched out to lick the minty chocolate frozen goodness. Her Siam eyes shining brightly due to the bright morning sun that shun through his classroom. Other students were standing around, some taking glances at the unknown woman. Probably wondering who she is and why she is there. "Why are you in my class… with ice cream?"

I patted Rin on the head, watching as his face turned pink. "Because I feel like it. Also to give you this!" rummaging through my bra, I pulled out an envelope, feeling my own tail tighten around my torso.

"Eh?" Rin took it, opening it carefully. I watched as his blue orbs that danced down, reading what I wrote. His face only grew redder, looking up at me. "What's this supposed to mean?" he nearly shouted, pointing at one of the lines.

"Special training~ No Yukio-meganekko or Shura-boke! Just you and me, Rin-chan!" I finished off my ice cream, jumping off his desk.

"Uh… what type of special training, exactly?" he asked, sounding a little worried.

Noticing the odd looks we got, I bent over and hugged him, feeling his tail shift under his shirt. I pet it slightly, tightening my hug. "Something that none of the other Exorcists can help you with. In addition, I doubt Mephi-chi will help you. By the way, how is your neck? I did bite you pretty hard."

Rin blushed, reaching up to touch the right side of his neck where it met his shoulder. I ate my cone, a little sad that it was gone. Pulling his collar to the side, I looked at the faintly pink skin, noticing the fluffy curled end of the earlier petted appendage resting there. "It's fine. But what about your arm?"

I rolled up my left sleeve a bit, showing off my forearm that was also pinkish, with faint marks of his teeth. "Basically the same as yours. Though, if you ever want to bite me, you just have to ask." Tapping him on the nose, I started skipping away. "I'll see you later, Rin! I'm gonna go bother the meganekko!" Pushing a few sneering girls out of my way before going to Yukio's class. "Oi! Meganekko!" he looked up from his textbook before looking at me. Smirking, I watched as the blood drained out of his face. Next to Shura, I was probably the only person who could cause such a reaction.

"Uh… what are you doing, Hecate-san?" I waved him over, pointing at a secluded spot by the windows.

"You don't think?"

"Can't be!"

"She can't possibly be his type!"

"Why's a snot-nose meganekko like you so popular?" I asked, speaking loudly so every girl around could hear me. "Meganekko's are so not cute." That got them to shut up. Once we were alone, I turned to face Yukio. "Here," I handed an envelope like Rin's, which was also tucked in my bra.

Taking it, he opened and read the letter. "B-But what about class?" he questioned, he glasses nearly falling off his face.

"Upper second class, in case you forgot. I outrank you, meaning I overrule you. In addition, last I checked, I was the Demonology teacher." Crossing my arms under my chest, I leaned against the wall, speaking lowly. "Also, the higher ups are putting pressure on Shura and me to do something about him. We all know my stance on that. Nevertheless, he needs to control those flames. And who is better at controlling fire than the Hell Fire Witch's very own daughter?"

"Beside the point! Where are you going to be taking him for the week? The Exorcist exams are coming up in six months, I'll have you know!"

I held up a special key that had a flaming lotus on the end. "It'll be taking place in my home down in Yamaguchi-ken. That way you do not have to worry about him destroying anything around here. Also, I doubt Amaimon would travel that far just to pick on his younger half-brother." I sighed, scratching at my head. "I'll also do my best to help him with his regular class work. Do not worry; he will not be slacking while away. But while I'm gone, split up this between yourself and Shura." I handed over my teaching plans for next week. "Bye-bye, four-eyes~"

* * *

"Oi, Rin~" I leaned over the still sleeping teen, poking his face a few times before an idea struck me. Grinning deviously, I straddled his hips, leaning down until we were chest-to-chest, and nipped at his ear. "Oh Rin~ you are such a naughty boy! I just might have to punish you…" licking his neck, I ran my sharp nails down his chest, towards the waistband of his pajama pants.

"Waa?" he blinked a few times before his beautiful deep blue eyes grew twice the normal size. "Hecate?!" Rin thrashed about, sending us both to the floor with him on top. "Ow…" he mumbled, face buried in my chest.

"If you wanted to be on top, you should've said so, Rin." He scrambled to his feet, clutching at his tail. Getting up, I threw him Kurikara. "C'mon, get dressed!"

"A-Are you going to stand there and watch?!" I smirked, showing off my sharp canines.

"Of course~ also, leave your uniform. You will not be needing it. Just bring a week's worth of casual clothes that you're not afraid to get dirty." Rin nodded, grabbing a duffle and filling it with random bits of clothes and a few manga. "Let's see… am I forgetting anything?" pulling out a list, I double-checked everything. "Rin, check. Kurikara, check. Clothes, check… Ah! That's right!" I dropped his school supplies into his duffle.

"What the hell?" he whined, giving me these adorable puppy dog eyes. "Don't tell me… Yukio?" I nodded. Rin's chin dropped to his chest, sighing heavily as he started removing his clothes.

Whistling lowly, I lean back I enjoyed the view he was giving me. I felt my tail shift under my clothes, trailing my Siam jeweled eyes down his lean back, giggling as he looked over at me, his own tail unwinding from his torso. "Mm… This makes me love my job!" I hugged Rin, feeling how tone his abdomen was. "Honestly, between you and Yukio, I don't see how you don't have girls wrapped around your finger. I mean, sure. Yukio's smart and all, but books are not everything. He does not listen, either, when someone tells him when not all demons are bad. Take you and me for example…" letting him go, I grabbed his hand, putting my key into their dorm's lock.

"Where are we going anyways?"

Blinking, I looked back at him before opening the door, showing a forest on the other side. "My house in Yamaguchi-ken."

* * *

"Heh. You're getting better with Kurikara." I commented, blocking his blade from reaching my neck. Using both hands, he pressed down, trying to break my one handed grip. I simply swatted him away, landing on the other side of the clearing we are currently in. "Let's try using your flames, okay?" Sheathing my sword, I stood my ground. Rin nodded, closing his eyes before swinging Kurikara at me. A lash of bright blue flames erupted from the blade, sailing towards my stomach. My Siam eyes grew large, using my own fire to smother his.

Looking down, I seen the burn mark forming over my white tank top. Putting his own sword away, Rin came over. "I'm sorry! Dammit…"

"Good job, Rin!" I hugged him tightly. "For only your fourth day, you sure have improved. Though you are failing at the candle challenge, you are doing pretty well at everything else." Rin's face turned pink, making him look up. "You deserve a reward! You can have the rest of today and tomorrow morning off, okay?"

"What? Really?" Rin questioned, looking happy. "Yay! Why can't that moley four-eyes be as nice as you, Hecate?" I giggled, shrugging as we entered my home. I set my swords on their stands, while Rin set Kurikara down in the corner. "I'll go start dinner. What would you like?"

I simply shrugged, crashing down on one of the pillows I had around the dining table. "I'm fine with anything."

"Sukiyaki it is, then!" he cheered, sounding excited as he disappeared into the kitchen.

_"Are you okay?"_ Kurama asked, green emerald orbs eyeing the chard section of my top. Shrugging off my short hoody, I pulled off my ruined shirt, only to lean back on my forearms to watch my skin bubble a bit before healing the second degree burns I got. _"He sure got you good, Hecate."_

Flicking my tail about, I grinned. "He's getting better, Kurama." The silver fox demon sat down, eyeing me. "Don't you have better things than to stare me down? Why don't you go bug Cerberus?" I questioned.

_"That hellhound of yours is out hunting, like usual… I swear he's a pig instead of a dog at times."_

"That's not nice, Kurama." He huffed, standing up and leaving.

"It's ready!" Rin entered, carrying the large dish to the table. He sat it down, and looked at me, blushing brightly. After all, I was only in a pair of black jean shorts and a pale blue bra. Splitting my chopsticks, I smiled at Rin.

"Thank you for the meal." Nodding dumbly, he did the same, digging into his food with me. "Ah~ this is so good, Rin." I continued to eat happily, enjoying the wonderful explosion that assaulted my taste buds. He chuckled awkwardly, eating his own food. Scratching was heard behind me. "Hm?" leaning back, I parted the paper doors to see a happy Cerberus wagging his tail. He looked like an average Pit-bull terrier puppy with a charcoal gray and white coat. "Come to momma!" he yipped happily, coming over to lay his heavy form across my lap. "You are getting to be a fat ass, Cerberus."

"Isn't that the name of the hellhound that guards the gate to the Underworld?" Rin asked, scratching behind one of the dog's floppy ears.

Poking the dog's stomach, I giggled while speaking, "yup. Though this guy has a ways to go before he takes over the current Cerberus."

Rin cocked his head to the side, muttering a small "huh?" while eating a bit.

"The first born male of the litter is always named Cerberus. When in Assiah, they take the form of an average dog, instead of the giant three-headed beasts that they are known for. Anyways, it is only those that were gifted the name of 'Cerberus' that can do all that."

"How does the breeding process go, though?" we had both finished eating.

Kissing Cerberus' face, I let him go do whatever. "We breed them with average dogs, is all. They have to be blessed by the River Styx before the litter is born. Otherwise they are just average dogs."

Rin's tail wagged quickly, his eyes shining. "Ah! That is so cool!" I giggled, getting up and taking care of the dishes. "Uh, Hecate?"

"Hm?" Rin came up and started helping me clean. Reaching up to place some of the dried dishes away, I felt a tug on my tail. Looking behind me, I eyed the strange way our tails happened to be tangled.

"Eh?"

"Here, let me do this, while you continue with the dishes." Kneeling, I started working on the tangled appendages, curious as to why this happened. The fuzzy flame like tip of Rin's dark blue tail was so soft. In seconds, our tails were untangled, allowing me to sway mine freely while I still held on to Rin's.

His arm twitched slightly, making me blink curiously, as I grabbed the demonic accessory by the base, slowly stroking my hand up, feeling how soft and smooth it was. Rin shivered, accidentally spraying himself in the face with water, making me continue stroking his tail. "What are you doing?" turning off the tap, Rin turned to face me, which, in turn, made me lose my balance and fall against his thigh. I pulled back slightly, coming face-to, uh-face with the beginning bulge in his blue jeans. "Ah… s-stop… that's just…" the blue haired son of Satan moaned lowly, reclining back against the counter.

The longer I played with Rin's tail, stroking it slowly, did his forming erection strain against his jeans' zipper. _'Well, I did say he deserved a reward for working so hard…'_ I mused to myself. Keeping up with the gentle movements I was giving the, now ridged, tail, I reached forward and undid his jeans.

"W-what!" his body radiated heat as I tugged his jeans and boxers down, allowing Rin's erection to come out. "H-Hecate…" Rin moaned as I gave a slight tug on the obvious demonic trait. I let it ago, allowing him to try to hide it as I focused on what was placed before me. "What are you— ngh!"

Rin's face turned pink as he looked down at me through half lidded blue eyes. My own tail swayed, grinning as I started stroking his erection instead. "Mm… enjoying yourself?" I questioned as water dripped off the tips of his hair, soaking his red t-shirt he wore. Rin bit his lip in answer. Soon he was standing proudly, blood pumping through the engorged veins of his penis. I watched him in wonder as I trailed the tip of my tongue from the base to the tip, wondering how he would react. The stone counter top cracked, his knuckles turning white as his fingers dug into the hard edge.

"Heh… You're such a tease, Hecate…," he groaned, panting heavily as he threaded his fingers through my shoulder length black hair.

Dragging the flat of my tongue up his shaft, I used my free hand to push my bangs out of the way, allowing me to take the tip in my mouth. Maybe it is a demon thing, but he does not taste half-bad. Humming lowly, I took more of him in my mouth. _'Hmm… maybe I am a tease.'_ Rin growled, sending vibrations down his body. Using the grip he had on my hair, Rin forced the rest of his dick down my throat. Gagging a bit, I felt tears spring to my eyes from the intrusion. I pulled away, looking up at Rin who was still blushing. "Easy, will ya? I'm new at these sort of things."

He actually looked shocked. "Ah! No way. Really?"

"Why's it so hard to believe, Rin?" It was probably a smart thing that he did not say anything. With that being said, I went back to what I was doing before, testing to see how far I could take him before I gagged. It took some time, but once I was able to do it, it made things easier. The blue eyed half-demon seemed to enjoy it, too, as I hummed, bobbing my head along his impressive length.

"D-damn… Hecate, I'm gonna—" Rin could not completely his sentence as he came. Trying my hardest, I tried swallowing as much as I could, but my efforts were useless as a few drops of cum landed on the swells of my breasts. Even after that, he was still hard.

_'Even after that, he's still hard? What the hell does being Satan's son do to him?'_ I do not know if I should be impressed or frightened. To be honest, I have never really went all the way with any man before, so I am going in blind. Standing up, I pulled his shirt off, throwing it behind me. "I think we will be more comfortable in my room… Unless you are into that sort of thing." Breathing shallowly, Rin's blush consumed his cheeks, neck, and the along his collar.

Grabbing me by the back of my neck, Rin pulled me into an open mouth kiss. I never knew he could be so bold, but who was I to question him? Closing my eyes, I moaned into the kiss, enjoying the little battle of will we had. Nevertheless, he won by undoing my shorts, allowing Rin to slide his free hand down the front, under my panties, teasing my slit. My hips bucked slightly, wanting to feel those calloused digits work magic on my inner walls.

Ignoring my wants, Rin glided his middle finger up, finding that little bundle of nerves that made my stomach do flips. I moaned, arching up into him, as I went back to stroking his tail. Pushing on clit, Rin nipped at my lower lip, trailing kisses down my neck and to my collarbone. Now it was my turn to blush as he bit down on the slightly protruding bone, using his tongue to sooth the reddening flesh. "Ah~" wincing, I felt his nails dig into the flesh of my right thigh, hooking it on his hip as he slipped two fingers inside me. Oh, God! Panting heavily, my body sent shuddered as I ground myself against the skilled digits that filled me.

Rin growled, shoving me hard against the opposite counter, his pants and boxers still around his thighs. A delicious warmth pooled between my legs, forcing the cherry stain that went across my face to trickle down to my chest, as I let go of the swaying dark blue appendage, digging my own nails into his shoulders. "Does this excite you, Hecate?" Rin spoke lowly in my ear, picking me up so I sat on the edge of the counter. My Siam colored eyes widened, feeling the way his fingers kindled a burning fire deep inside me, my inner most walls clutching around them. Rin chuckled, pulling his fingers away completely.

Whimpering softly, I pouted, "You're so mean, Rin!" I could feel how wet I got as he smirked, licking the fluids off his fingers slowly. Gulping, I caught my breath just as Rin picked me up with a single arm; the other was used to hold up his jeans, allowing him to carry me to my room. His tail closed the door behind us as he dropped me on my large bed, allowing the last bits of his clothes to fall to the floor. I bit down on my lower lip, arching my hips up to push my shorts and panties down. Once they hit the floor did Rin join me, settling himself between my thighs. Trailing his hands from my hips, up my sides, caressing the sides of my still clothed breasts, to my shoulders.

Rin grabbed the straps of my bra, pulling them down, making the clothing item bunch up under my breasts. Grabbing ahold of the neglected flesh, he kneaded the left one, teasing my right nipple with his tongue. I ran one of my hands down, between his shoulder blades, as the other threaded through his soft hair, gently messaging his scalp as my toes curled. His spine arched like a feline's as I raked my red and black nails up his back, causing Rin to hiss while biting my nipple in retaliation. Pulling back, he blew on the abused nub as a small swell of blood rose to the surface. "Sorry…" he mumbled lowly, licking away the droplets.

"Mm, no need to say sorry. I like when you bite me," my giggles turned into satisfied groans as he nipped at the other, only to sooth it with his tongue. "Ngh, Rin~" the son of Satan chuckled, moving down my torso, to my wet mound. He gave me a smoldering look as his lips ghosted across my inner right thigh, parting enough to permit him to bite down hard enough to cause the red liquid that ran through my body to rise up. "Ahh! Rin!" our eyes locked, Siam clashing against sapphire, as he slowly dragged the pink muscle along the mark.

"You really do like being bit." He commented, snickering at me. I huffed, fisting the pillow that my head rested on. Rin flashed be one of his adorable smiles as he ran his thumb up to my swollen clit, that skilled pink muscle of his joining the teasing.

"Ohh… Ri~in…" my eyes rolled into the back of my skull, arching my hips up as the white hot coil build up inside me, twisting and twisting until I screamed, seeing white spots form in front of my eyes. I was breathing hard, looking at Rin with clouded eyes, as he moved to hover above me. Yanking him down, I tasted myself on the tip of his tongue. Being able to taste him and myself at once was actually a major turn-on. I backed up a bit, giving us time to get some air into our lungs. "Rin, please…" I begged, feeling his – still hard – erection against my slit. Here I am, nineteen years old, begging the fifteen-year-old blue Devil to fuck me.

Rin smiled, nuzzling his nose against my chin as he positioned himself, slowly pushing his impressive length in me. I gnawed on my lip, feeling a slight stinging pain. Taking a few deep breaths, I relaxed my body as he broke my hymen. "Ugh, you're so tight, Hecate." Rin bit out, nibbling affectionately at my neck. I felt his body lock up, giving me time to adjust to his size. His pants were hot against my skin, fighting to keep himself still.

Shifting a bit under him, I draped a leg over his hip, keeping the other bent to cradle his pelvis. "Rin, you can move now."

"Ah, you sure?" he hovered above me curiously. Grinding my pelvis against his, I nodded as he bucked up to meet my movements. Rin grabbed ahold of my hips, pulling back before thrusting back in. We both moaned as he did it again, the engorged veins on his dick pressing against my vaginal walls. "Ngh…" Grunting, Rin got to his knees, giving him a better advantage. He grabbed my other leg and brought it over his shoulder, easily reaching deeper inside me.

It was a little hard for me to maneuver myself, but I did as best as I could, rocking my hips to meet his thrusts. My boobs bounced from the force, moaning loudly as Rin growled, a thin layer of sweat covering our bodies. "Oh God, Rin! Harder, please!"

Rin had leaned forward, pressing the knee of the leg draped over his shoulder against my chest, his left hand splintering the wooden frame of my headboard. I could barely register the loud creaking of my bed frame, as Rin slammed deep into my core. The white-hot coil began to tighten, Rin being the cause of such feeling of ecstasy. Our lips met in a flurry of teeth and tongue, stroking the burning fire inside me. "Hecate…" he purred, chest vibrating. That coil was so tight; I thought I would explode.

"RIN!" the coil released, making my body go numb, slacking against his.

"Fuck, Hecate!" my legs fell from him, sighing happily, as he rested his head against my chest, his tail swaying lazily behind him. "Ngh…" Rin groaned lowly, pulling himself out before collapsing next to me. I cuddling up against him, my charcoal gray tail draped over my hip.

"Did you enjoy that?" I asked, nuzzling his neck lovingly.

Ring caressed the curve of my waist, pulling me closer. "Wow." He breathed out, sounding tired.

"I'll take that as a yes. Let's get some rest." His hold tightened on me as we both doze off.

* * *

Padding around in the morning, I wore nothing but Rin's white plaid button down, left open, as I grabbed Kurikara, heading back into my bedroom. He was still asleep, arm curled under the pillow with the sheet barely covering him. Rin tossed around a bit, groggily opening his sapphire hues. "Hecate?" He sat up, using his forearms as support. "I thought I had the morning off? I-Isn't that my shirt?"

Straddling his hips, I placed Kurikara beside us. "You do have the morning off, but I was thinking… What's the best way to start the day besides a repeat of last night?" I ignored his other question dealing with his shirt, noticing the hungry look he gave the parts of my body he could see.

"But that doesn't explain Kurikara…"

I giggled, pulling the blade out of its scabbard, watching as bright blue flames bloomed over his body, creating horns on the top of his head. Even the tip of his tail was set aflame like the rest of him. "Call it sexual curiosity. I mean, we had such fun last night… Just think of the type of fun we could have when we turn it up a notch." Blooms of black and white flames decorated the length of my frame, nearly matching his own as we sat there in our truer forms. I tossed the only covering I had, yelping when Rin flipped us so he was on top, biting the swells of my breasts. Kurikara landed with a dull thud, tip first in the wood of my floor, its sheath right next to it. It was going to be a wonderfully long morning…

* * *

"Hecate-sensei." I looked over the top of the book that I had open for whatever reason, seeing Shima with his hand raised. Class was about to start, but everyone was already in the room. "What happened to your neck?" he asked, gesturing to his own for emphasis.

I smirked, snapping the book closed as I leaned back against the desk. "That's for me to know, and for you to never find out." From my peripheral, I noticed Rin smirking slightly, looking away so no one could notice. "Today you all have a test. Basically a review on what we have learned in class from the books, and what I have told you based on personal experience." I picked up a stack of papers. "Anyone who scores under 80 will be punished, so good luck~" I gave everyone a test. "You all have thirty minutes to finish, beginning now! Test scores will be given at the end of class today!"

For the next half hour, only thing that was heard was pencil on paper until the timer rang. Everyone came up and handed their tests. Seeing as it currently hurt for me to sit, I stood, grading papers. "I'll be reading off your grades, now. Suguro-san, you got 95%, good job. Miwa-san, 90%. Renzou-san, 88%. Kamiki-san, you got 94%, congrats. Nemu-san, you also got 94%. Moriyama-san, good job, you got 83%…" Bon kept shooting Rin a superior look, while the blue half-devil stuck out his tongue, pulling his eyelid down. "And Okumura-kun… 89%."

"Heh?!" Bon shouted, looking surprised, while Rin snickered.

"I call favoritism!" Shima shouted, too. "Lucky bastard."

"Actually, no. I'm just a good teacher, and can relate to him, meaning he has a better grasp on what I'm talking about with these different demons." I shrugged. "Also, he's the only one to correctly state how to deal with a mad Stove Spirit. Personal experience should always be taken into account. The books that I am forced to teach you about each demon is all biased accounts, which never takes into account the demons side. Take into account Japan's history. Certain demons are able to live a very peaceful life with humans, where they both help each other out. An open mind is what every Exorcist needs. After all, I could bring the current Cerberus into this classroom, but he would not try killing you as he normally would. Instead, he would try to get you to play with him. Once you grasp that concept, and get a better understanding for both sides, will you all get a 100% on my tests. Until then, the highest you will ever get is a 95! Class dismissed."

Rin waited until everyone left before approaching me. "Did I really get an 89?" he asked. I grinned, handing him the graded paper as proof. "Whoa! Ha, now I can rub it in Yukio's face that I'm not completely stupid!" he grinned, looking very proud of himself.

"And as a reward…" I held out two keys to him. Rin took them, looking at me curiously. "This one is for my private dorm room, while this one is a key to my home… Come by my dorm later, and I'll properly award you." Giving him a saucy grin, I kissed his neck, skipping away.


End file.
